Exactly the Same
by quirkykittycat
Summary: Basically, Newt & Tina Scamander's (imaginary) daughter Tess, is the focus. Kind of a next gen' story about her life. :D Almost always in progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue: You all know the story of Newt Scamander & Tina Goldstein? Well, prepare yourselves for next gen kinda stuff!**

Exactly 5 years after the beasts has escaped, the Scamanders were blessed with a baby girl. Now of course, she is a 14 year old named Tess, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

"Okay class is over everyone! Remember to write that one page essay!" Professor Slughorn said.

Tess continued walking as usual. She walked down the corridor, and outside the front doors.

Suddenly, someone bumped her and she tripped onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Tess yelped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" An unknown person replied.

"Who are you?" Tess demanded as she brushed off her skirt.

"Matthew Williams, so sorry."

"Tess Scamander, apology _seldomly_ accepted." Tess replied.

"Your a Scamander?! I'm such a fan of your father's work!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Oh, um... thanks." Tess mumbled.

"So, mind if we be friends?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, maybe we can study together sometime." Tess replied.

Tess walked away feeling... happy? No, that's not right, how can she feel happy after... well... that? Tess hoped her dog Shinook was around, she needed someone to talk to. Then she saw her dog's dark brown fur,

"Shinook!" Tess called. "Here boy!"

Shinook trotted over happily wondering what his master wanted.

"Isn't it strange?" Tess asked Shinook.

"American at Hogwarts? Nope, definitely doesn't sound right." Tess continued chatting away to Shinook as she remembered how Matthew didn't have a British accent as herself and the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Shinook barked with enthusiasm.

"Shut up you stupid fur ball!" "I only want to be friends right now!" "I'm not looking for romance!" Tess retorted to Shinook as if she were having a normal conversation to a person.

Shinook gave her those irresistible puppy eyes that looked like an endless puddle of water.

"Ughhhhh. Stop it! You know I cant resist!" Tess pleaded.

Once again Shinook woofed.

"Well, I'm going to head up to my dormitory, stay on the grounds!" Tess said as Shinook licked her face.

Tess was relived that she got the paper done.

"Hey Matt!" Tess called as she saw her new "friend".

"Oh hey Tess!" He said back.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Tess requested.

"Sure." Matt replied.

"So, your in Hufflepuff huh?" Tess asked.

He nodded.

"Me too." Tess added as she gripped his hand.

Even Tess wondered why she did that... but she couldn't bring herself to let go and Matt seemed fine with it.

"Look! Scamanders' got herself a boyfriend!"

It was a Slytherin. _(not trying to hate on Slytherin that's just how I envisioned it)_

"Were just friends." Tess quietly retorted.

"Hm. Expelliarmus! Tess felt a shooting pain in her knee as she was thrown to the ground.

From what Tess could hear the Slytherin got punched in the face. She almost tried to get up when a dog jumped over her, she thought it was Shinook, but the fur color was to light.

"Are you okay?" Matt exclaimed as he helped her off the ground.

"Ow! I think I broke something." Tess replied. "Whose dog was that?"

"Mine," Matt replied. "Her names' Alexa, she's giving those Slytherins what they deserve. Now, lets get you to the Hospital Wing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, that's a knee broken in two places." the nurse told Tess.

"Okay thanks." Tess replied.

"Just put on that knee brace and you'll be fine." the nurse added.

Summer break was coming up, and Tess remembered that Matt's parents had died when he was 10.

"Hey Matt, wanna come to my place for the summer?" Tess asked.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll ask my parents" Tess said as she wrote a quick note on a paper and gave it to an owl to deliver.

"Your my only _human_ friend, you know that?" Tess told Matt as she sat on a bench.

"Same goes to you." he replied.

"But your my _best_ friend." Tess replied.

 **(Won't get updated as much as usual, I got a lot of school stuff 2 do)**


End file.
